Less Than Perfect
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: Thalia, a shy and sweet girl, lives in a world less-than-perfect lifestyle of lies and secrets. As Thalia tries to find a way out of her lies, she grasps onto one good thing:Percy, a charming-yet mysterious gentleman-who caught more than just her attention. Though she knows, she once loved Luke, Percy makes her question everything she's ever thought to be true.
1. Birthday Gone Bad

**A/N-Omg! I am so sorry all my story followers, but I SWEAR I will get to my stories but I can't get this idea out of my head. I'll try update sometime every week until this is done then focus on my other ones.**

**Again, this is one of the stories that contain alot of abuse, so it might be too graphic. For anyone actually reading this, thanks so much and opinions are valued greatly. Let's get on with it!**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov-  
**

Thalia and Luke walked in the hot summer night, hand-in-hand, as the setting sun beamed down upon them. Luke smiled down at his girlfriend with satisfaction.

"Are you excited for tonight, babe?" He asked, squeezing her hand as they stopped in place. "A birthday only comes once a year."

She looked up into Luke's bright blue eyes, those eyes that could change her mind instantly, the same eyes that held so much trickery in them.

"Of course I'm excited, but Luke, it's nothing special." She replied, smiling timidly.

He chuckled under his breath; a smirk creeping onto his face. "So suddenly, the day of your birth isn't important, huh?"

"It's just another day. You didn't _need _to take me out to some fancy restaurant and all." Thalia said humbly as her boyfriend laughed.

"Seventeen is entirely worth the celebration, Thalia. You're my beautiful girlfriend and you deserve to be treated.

She smiled and chuckled uncomfortably, "I don't deserve it, but thank you anyway."

"You're way too modest, Thalia. I love it," He whispered as they neared Buxton's under twenty-one club, approaching the bouncer at the door.

"Two passes-one for me and one for the birthday girl." Luke smiling down at Thalia. Thalia looked down, watching the bouncer giving Luke the passes.

"Have a good night." She called, as they entered the walked through the immediate room and took a strong whiff of sweat, combined with human body odor.

Music blared across the room, making it hard to hear. "Nice place, huh!" Thalia yelled over the music.

"Yeah, a little crowed, though," He called back. "At least we can get a good dancing time in."

Thalia shrugged, examining the room full of kids overwhelming the dance floor, rocking along to the music. The bar was made up of drinkers, although the club sold non alcoholic drinks.

Thalia walked away from the crowd of people coming in, noticing Luke following her.

"Why are we over here?" He asked, laughing.

"I thought it'd be better if we got away from the crowd." Thalia replied, slightly distracted.

Across the club, she saw two boys that stood out, one of which had dark hair and a slightly shorter, dark demeanor, the other had slightly darker tousled hair that fell into his eyes, pulling off the pretty-boy look.

The shorter one wore a dark, long, trench coat and the other sported a loose fitted, blue v-neck with dark jeans.

Thalia was lost int he boys' presence, wishing that she was closer to them-suddenly feeling overly drawn to them.

"Dance with me?" Luke asked, breaking Thalia out of her daze. Suddenly all she saw was Luke's grin, she backed up, hoping he didn't see her staring the boys across the room.

"Wait, what?" She asked hazily, her attention focusing back to Luke.

He gave her a look of surprise, his blonde eyebrows starting to rise. "Are we going to dance, me and you. Like, now?" He said, becoming irritated.

"Dance? You and me? Now?" She repeated, hoping that he'd change his mind.

"Yes, That's what I'm saying." His eyes-which had been a radiant blue-darkened into something that held an intense anger, ready to unleash at a minute's notice.

"How about we just talk? For few minutes, just relax, you know?" Thalia countered, knowing that he was becoming slightly unhinged. She knew he was capable of lashing at her, if angry enough.

"Why would you want to that," He said, pulling her closer. "It's you day and you love to dance. C'mon."

Thalia gasped as his hand traveled down and squeezed her. "Okay," She breathed, agreeing out of fear.

He grinned, satisfied. "Great," Tucking an strand behind her ear, Luke lead her onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Luke pulled her closer closer to him, his hands venturing downwards, pulling her in for a kiss.

Thalia pushed away from her boyfriend, touching his lips.

"Not now, Luke. Just dance." She mumbled, getting tired of Luke's constant, pushy behavior.

"That's what's we're doing, but I'd like for us to do something...more." The blonde whispered, trailing his fingers around her chin.

"No more, Luke. I'm tired." Thalia sighed, tired of pushing his hands away from her.

"I say when we're done, and we're _not _done," Luke growled, aggressively forcing his lips onto hers.

Thalia pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away, but even she knew he held more strength than her.

Digging her nails into his shoulder and pushed away. "NO." She said firmly, looking him straight in the eye.

Luke snarled, pushing her against the wall.

Thalia gulped, knowing what was coming. Just as Luke raised his hand to hit her, Thalia made a split decision to fight back.

Luke jumped back as she sunk his teeth into his arm. "What was that for, Thalia!" Luke drew back, grabbing the attention of a people-but as always, they returned their attention back to dancing.

"I don't want to dance anymore." Thalia mumbled, staring at his hard face and the veins pulsing in his dominant hand.

"You _do_," Luke barked, before raising his hand and colliding it with Thalia's cheek. The force shoved her violently against the wall and she clutched her cheek, gasping.

Thalia whimpered, feeling the heat rush to her cheek, stinging. "Luke," She groaned.

Her boyfriend glanced around the club, checking if anyone had seen it, when two teenage girls stopped and gave him. look of disgust, he said, "It's a little game we play-she likes it. Trust me."

The girls rolled their eyes, walking away.

Thalia took a deep breath, looking up. "Luke, move. Please."

He slowly moved away from her, giving her space. "Thals, you know I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, beautiful."

Thalia fought with herself, trying to forgive him. He's hurt her so many times, but never in public. She knew it was just going to get worse from now on.

But she cared about him and knew she was the only one.

The only one who could save him from himself.

Thalia found herself nodding, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Luke smiled his "charming" smile, the one he would so often flash after his 'tantrum' ended. "Wanna dance again?"

"Sure, I just need to use the restroom first."

Thalia got up, losing Luke in the crowd. Thalia sighed as she found the girls' bathroom empty. Leaning against a wall, the girl thought about how her birthday always went wrong.

For the most part, her birth was something she never liked to dwell. Particularity, because it was the reason her mother and her biological father separated.

As Thalia looked in the mirror, she was wondering how she would even cover up for Luke-already planning to tell another lie to her mother.

Apart from the deep gash, Thalia concealed the sight bruise easily. Shrugging, Thalia pulled herself up, getting out of the restroom.

She didn't know if it was even possible, but the club seemed to gotten more packed, swallowing Luke with the crowd.

Exhaustion swept through her as she sat down at the bar, deciding to look for her boyfriend later. A few stools down, sat the jet black haired boy, holding a glass of soda.

Thalia tried to leave, but she felt drawn to him-it was just the vibe he set off.

The boy tilted his up, chuckling. The bar was dull, the drinkers gone, so why was he laughing?

Suddenly, a blunt thought popped into her head. He laughing because he was staring at her.

She drew back, embarrassed as her cheeks flushed. The was no other way around it, the boy enchanted her, his emerald eyes that were shadowed by his dark, tousled hair.

Suddenly, he stood up taking a seat right next to Thalia.

Thalia looked down, not daring to look into his charming smile or bright eyes. He grinned and laughed more audibly when he noticed Thalia scooting away from him.

He moved right next to Thalia, surprising her as she fell back. Before she could collide with the ground, strong hands belonging to the unknown boy gently set her her back in her seat.

She felt his hot breath as he smiled, looking straight ahead.

Thalia's heart was pounding-not just from almost falling, but from being so close to him.

At the moment, the boy-still looking ahead-said, "Do you enjoy falling off stools, or are you just prone to getting guys to catch you?" His deep, harmonious voice smiled around his lips, looking into the girl's eyes.

"Actually, I think you're mistaken. I slipped because you were invading my personal space."

"Was I invading your space? You seemed to like it, though." His voice was seductive, and edgy, pulling Thalia into yet another blush.

"Yes, you were. And don't even think for a second, that I liked it." Thalia partially lied, she did sort of like how close he was.

"I think you did, but it's your space. Sorry." He said sweetly, a relief from the harsh tone Luke and Gabe used so often on her.

Thalia nodded, forgiving him.

"The name's Percy." He said, shyly extending his hand.

"Thalia." The girl grasped his hand, letting go after a quick shake.

After a moment silence, he said, "You're quirky-in a good way, of course. Want me to let you in on a little secret, though?"

"Sure, since you obviously pointed out that I'm quirky."

The boy-Percy-smiled. "Don't let a guy distract you. Ever."

"Thanks for the tip, Percy." She mumbled, shying away as his eyes met hers.

"Welcome, stool girl." Percy got up, dusted his jeans, and winked at her as he left. "See you around!" He called, disappearing into the sea of people.

Thalia felt warm and happy, his grin actually making her day. Just like Percy, the warmth and joy faded, replaced by the cold breath she knew too well.

Luke.

"I think we need to talk, beautiful." His tone was dark and cold.

Thalia breathed silently, she knew what he was capable of and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to end well for her.

* * *

**A/N- So yeah...intense. There are no demigods or gods or anything. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Harsh Reality

**A/N-Can you guys believe I still haven't read the MoA! I've heard Perce and Annie go to tartarus or something dumb! Why! and I bet it's all Jason's fault! I don't think I've updated in like, 2 months or so but Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Qwanza!**

* * *

3rd Person-

Luke yanked on Thalia's shoulders, pulling her abruptly off the stool. She refrained from letting out a sound, knowing that if she drew any attention to herself, it would only create more trouble.

She also knew he would hurt her worse once they were alone.

"Come on, we really need to talk." He slithered, his grip getting painfully tighter.

Thalia let a small whimper as Luke dragged her into the dark.

"This doesn't look like a place to talk." She whispered, clutching his hands. The girl wanted to cry out-the pain becoming more unbearable as his fingers slid into the crook of her neck, pinching her.

They were nearing the back exit of the club, leading into a deep, dark, and cold alley. "We're going to the back so we can talk." Luke growled.

He knew that Thalia was scared, but it didn't faze him. It never did.

He was feeding off her fear.

"Why? What do we need to talk about?"

"I don't like what I saw," he trailed off, tossing her forward as if she was nothing but trash. "What was going on between you and that boy?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Thalia muttered, pushing herself up-her hands supporting her.

He gave her a look of disbelief. "It didn't look like nothing, babe. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Suddenly Thalia couldn't breathe, her voice caught in her throat; inaudible. All she could do was stare at her boyfriend with fear.

Luke dropped on his knees, grabbing Thalia violently up to him, his hands wrapped behind her back.

"Why are you lying to me, babe? I don't understand why you're covering for him. I'm not going to do anything to him." He said through clenched teeth, his hot breath spiking her fear.

Finally Thalia managed to catch her breath and form words, "I'm not lying, Luke. Nothing happened, we-we were just talking, I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"Who was he?" He muttered, rage forming in his eyes.

"Percy. His name was Percy."

The alley around them was dark; vacant. Everything was deathly quiet.

"I swear if he ever talks to you again, I'-"

"Don't Luke. Please." Thalia begged, her soft voice echoing through the alley.

She was weary, tired of his anger and agressiveness. She just wanted the night to be over.

"If you promise, then I'll try." He grinned but Thalia knew there was no humor, only scheming.

"Let's go, babe." Luke thrust his hand out, his eyes softining slightly.

Thalia stared at him in bewilderment. She was too angry at him, so instead she pulled herself up, wobbling towards the exit of the alleyway.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Thalia muttered under her breath, holding her burning arms. Her entire upper half was bruised; tired from being tossed around.

Luke grinned darkly and chuckled as he grabbed Thalia's arm, slamming her against the wall, the action making Thalia see stars for a fleeting moment.

"You don't get to choose that." The venom in his voice chilled her bones and threw her out of concentration.

Thalia had to blink a few times before she could clearly see Luke and when she saw his eyes, she gasped.

He was darkly pleased about something and it scared her every nerve. She was pinned between him the wall and this time, Thalia didn't think she'd get out without numerous injuries.

"Luke," She sobbed, pressing back against the wall. He stared into Thalia's eyes and chuckled, "I'm sorry, babe."

That was when he brought her hand into his and slammed it against the sharp brick wall, creating a long gash across her hand.

Thalia cried out and tears poured out of her eyes. She tried to move away but he took his other hand and pulled her into him, "Hush now, I've got you."

"Please, just take me home." Her voice cracked and desperate.

Luke sighed, his eyes turning back to a bright blue. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

Thalia nodded. She always knew.

* * *

After Luke dropped her off, Thalia hurried to the front of the porch, pulled out her keys and slipped through.

She noticed that Heather** (That's Thalia's mom name, right?) **and Gabe were on the couch, cuddled up together.

She preferred not to watch the two of the together, it always made her sick. Deciding to go somewhere quiet and peaceful, Thalia headed to her room.

Unfortunately, the stair floorboards had another plan: creaking beneath her weight and startling the adults below her.

"Thalia, is that you?" Asked Heather, scrambling off the couch and leaned on the stairway, Gabe's hand on her shoulder.

Thalia stopped in her tracks for a moment but then with haste hurried up the last few steps. "Wait, how was your,"-Thalia hurled into her room and slammed the door.

"night."

Heather sighed deeply,"Go talk to her,please?" he turned towards her boyfriend.

"With pleasure," Gabe smiled.

The night was not quite over for Thalia.

* * *

**A/N-Kay now it's a couple days into New Years and my resolution is to: Write more fanfic chappies and write 2013 as a date! Bye!**


	3. Threatened

**A/N- Ready for an update? I know I am!**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov-**

Thalia dropped her bags her bags on the floor, and fell onto her bed, sighing.

She let the tears slip down her cheeks, ignoring the fact that her mother could go in her room and see her like that-broken and crying. She rolled over and clutched the blankets, seeking for comfort in something.

The blankets muffled the sound of her parents talking but it was only a matter of time before Gabe would barge in and disrupt the remaining peace.

_Why, no-how could I let it all get this bad? Luke used to love me, but now I don't even know anymore._

She thought in sorrow, the sobs nearly taking her breath away. Thalia tugged herself toward the top of her bed, gasping and catching her breath.

She never thought she could feel so weak.

"Thalia, are you alright?" Gabe's gentle but fake voice entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Thalia scrambled up in the bed, suddenly very afraid. "I-I'm fine." She stammered, her voice crackling with fear.

Her eyes were puffy and red, her delicate cheek had turned purple and blue, and the sides of the bruise were red and swollen.

"What happened, Thalia?" Gabe asked, his tall figure coming closer. His nearly bald head slightly shone though the room was deathly dark then there were his eyes.

His eyes which were usually a pale brown turned into a vicious black.

"Nothing." She spat out, her stomach begging to twist into knots.

"Why do I not believe you?" He smiled slyly and walked over to her, sitting way too close to her.

Thalia felt very uncomfortable, very frightened.

He could get closer in the blink of an eye, and the close that she feared was personal.

"Are you lying to me, Thalia?" He said, scooting closer, making the girl back up to the frame of the bed.

"Please back away, I-I can't."

"It's okay, Princess. I'm not going to hurt. At least, not right now."

Gabe let his words hang in the air, piercing Thalia's chest with fear. Her arms were shaking, and she tried to hide it, the last thing Thalia wanted was for him to sense her fear.

She began looking down at her bedding, trying to distract herself but it didn't work. Gabe touched her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look him the eyes.

His large fingers brushed against her lips and she gagged out of disgust, sobs daring to escape. All of the sudden, he lowered his hands and wrapped his fingers around both her arms, shoving her to the other side and pinning her against the bed.

He grinned at her darkly, his black eyes piercing her soul.

"You have your mother's eyes, you know? They're beautiful." He rubbed a stray tear off her cheek. "You wouldn't want her eyes to be closed for ever, would you?"

The threat alone sparked her rage and fear.

She shook her head and a stray, helpless sob escaped through her lips.

Gabe's lips turned up at the corner and looked pleased with himself. He squeezed her arms tightly and chuckled.

"Good. You just keep everything that has happened now and in the past between us and she'll always be happy. I mean, you wouldn't want to hurt her, would you?" He growled and bent his head up close to her's.

"It'll just be between us. I promise." She whimpered as he let his hands brush against her sides.

"Excellent," He backed away and stood up, his sickening grin turning into an expressionless picture. "Sleep tight, Princess."

He was gone, leaving Thalia fragile and alone.

All of the sudden, Thalia's phone rang from her nightstand. She groaned, hobbling up to get it.

Dropping back onto the bed, Thalia opened a text message she'd received from Luke.

**Hey. Babe, I want to talk to you about something. Meet me at Omar's Coffee shop tommorow at noon. I really need to talk to you. Be there, Thalia. 'Night.**

Thalia sighed and tossed her phone at the end of her bed. She wasn't ready to see Luke.

At least not now.

She lay down, thinking of tonight's events. All secrets, the lies, everything was eating at her. She could barely think but what'd she expect, every birthday, something happened.

And it was just another reason why her birthday had become just another day.

* * *

Thalia walked through the doors of Omar's Coffee shop, the bell chiming above to signal another customer.

She sighed as the fresh smell of coffee and cool air conditioning enveloped her.

A tall girl with long red hair smiled as she looked up and spotted Thalia in the doorway. "Hello, how are you today, Miss?"

Thalia put on a fake smile and told her she was fine. Her eyes glazed over the small coffee shop, noticing Luke hadn't arrived yet. He always seemed to be late for their dates.

She started walking to the back of the coffee shop, the part of the shop that was raised on a black and white checkered platform.

Thalia dropped herself into a chair at a table with two seats. For the most part, all the tables and booths were small. A small hum of classical music was playing over the speakers, and somehow, it calmed her.

It was a moment before she heard a scuff of footsteps and a familiar voice chimed into her ears, "Can I get you something, Miss?

The voice startled her in a way that it wasn't only familiar but beautiful and harmonic.

Thalia couldn't place it until the boy stepped around to the side of the table and she tipped her gaze up at him.

Her mouth threatened to drop but she kept it in check, swallowing her own words. Her eyes' were lost into his and every word she thought about disappeared.

It was none other than Percy, the boy she knew she had to avoid at all costs.

"Stool girl?" He asked in surprise, his face lighting up at the sight of her. "Wow. Small town, huh?"

She knew she couldn't speak to him, but she didn't want to be rude either. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, did I say something wrong?" He chuckled but pointed to his apron that began at the waist. "I work here."

Thalia scolded herself, she should of known that.

"Isn't there something against being too friendly with the customers in the employee handbook?"

"Are saying that I'm being to friendly? Maybe you're thinking about last night then. In fact, do you even remember last night?" Percy winked and planted his hands on the table, causing Thalia to flinch.

All of the sudden her heart began to beat fast when she realized how close they were. "I wasn't even thinking about last night."

He raised an eyebrow, mischievously. "Oh no, stool girl, you were. Admit it, you were thinking about last night. About me." Percy leaned in a little closer, a smirk playing around his lips.

"Listen," said Thalia, closing in on the little space that separated them. "I'm not going to admit something that I never did. You, on the other hand might've been thinking about last night. I wasn't and have not. So, I suggest you get over yourself."

Percy whistled slightly under his breath. "If that's you want, I'll try, but I can't give you any guarantees."

He stood up and winked again. Oh how she wished he would stop that.

"I'll take what I can get." Thalia muttered, sighing on the inside.

Percy looked even better in daylight, she realized, almost as if he was a perfect masterpiece. He wore a loose, fitting, white collard shirt and dark jeans with a burgundy apron hanging loosely over his waist.

"How long have you been working here?"

He seemed to stare right through her as he answered the question, almost as if he didn't get asked the question often.

"Actually, it's my first day and I've got to say, I'm already enjoying it."

Thalia nearly gagged, this guy was... unbelievable. She glanced around the coffee shop, noticing how empty it was.

"This place sure is quiet today." She murmured.

"Really? I thought this place was hopping." Percy grinned, showing his perfectly white, sharp teeth.

She looked at him and saw he was staring again, his sea green eyes catching her gaze.

Thalia could feel, burning a slight uncomfortable yet wonderful feeling in her stomach.

"So," He began taking out a pencil and pad. "What would you like to order."

Suddenly, I saw Luke entering the building.

"L-Luke." I stammered.

"Um, I don't think we serve that."

* * *

**A/N- So no I don't feel like editing so if it sucks, too long..oh well. Review plzz!**


	4. Cheat

**A/N- I don't really know what to write, so I'm going to wing it!**

* * *

"I'm waiting for someone. I'll order when he comes." Thalia thought quickly, grateful that a waitress was occupying Luke.

Percy was slightly surprised, but held it in. "Sounds good," he said distractedly glancing back at the girl at the counter. "I'll be right back. Let me know if you need anything, and I mean _anything_." He winked at Thalia before hurrying to the counter, bending over to the talk to the red-head.

Thalia couldn't believe how much they talked together, he was kind and it honestly surprised her. She didn't have much friends-apart from Rachel and Heather-and she would consider Percy as a friend. Thalia ducked her head down as Luke made his way toward the table, thinking of Percy.

Seeing Percy again brought her stomach butterflies and her heart to a racing but pleasurable beat. She felt good for once.

Maybe she shouldn't let herself feel good, it would only cause trouble. "There you are, beautiful." Luke said to her.

Thalia propped her head and her smile disappeared. Luke stood above her, forcing her mind to wrap itself around the past night with him. She hated that they were meeting together; it only made her want to be sick and run away.

Luke was grinning, and when he brought himself down to kiss her forehead, she hoped Percy wasn't watching. He was the only one on her mind.

"Hey, Luke," Thalia said around an inaudible sigh.

Luke moved his lips around hers and kissed her forcibly. "Did you miss me?" He whispered, letting his lips brush against her cheek. Thalia winced as even the softest touch hurt her swollen cheek.

"Of course I missed you," She said uncomfortably. Thalia wanted to scream at him for kissing her, but thought better. Not only would he ignore and kiss her harder, but Percy would see them together. "Luke, could you please stop? It hurts."

"Okay," Luke breathed, dropping himself into the chair across from his girlfriend. Thalia took a breath of relief and glanced at the counter for Percy; only he wasn't there. "About last night," Luke began.

"It's okay, Luke. I know you didn't want to hurt me."

"You're right, I didn't. But I still have done what I did. I mean, you would never do anything to hurt me like that, right?"

"No, I wouldn't, Luke. And I understand it could've looked bad between me and that boy, but please, don't worry. I can handle talking to other guys."

"I know you can, that's why it's so hard. I can't have you trying to be with someone else, and you shouldn't let me feel this way. If you would've had stayed away from him, I wouldn't have to worry at all."

"Luke, I promised I wouldn't do that to you, so why are you still talking about this? I'm not going to cheat on you, not with him-not with anyone else. Okay?"

Her boyfriend grinned with satisfaction. Again he had gotten what he wanted, full and complete access to Thalia. "Okay, I believe you. I'm done making a big deal out of it."

"Luke, what happened to you being here at noon?"

"I got stuck in traffic."

"I didn't see a lot of traffic."

"I went the long way and there was a bad accident. Sorry." He said this all with sincerity but Thalia was having a hard time believing it.

"You promise?"

"Are you saying that I'm lying to you?" Luke said loudly, his tone jumping a few notches louder. "Thalia, I'm not lying. Promise."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Okay. Where were you?"

Suddenly Luke looked more uncomfortable, and before he could answer, Percy came up behind him, carrying a pencil and pad.

"You must be the one she was waiting for," He said, glancing at Luke.

When Percy saw his face, he looked uncomfortable and thrown off.

Luke was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and distress. "Have we met before?" He asked, his voice beaming with confidence.

Percy looked taken aback. "No, I don't think so. Although, you remind of someone who I used to know.

Thalia coughed dramatically. "Luke, don't you want to order something?"

The boy shook his head and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I'll have coffee, black."

"Okay, black coffee for the gentlemen. For the lady?" Percy tipped his gaze towards Thalia.

"I'd rather not have anything. I'm not really hungry or thirsty." She said nervously, she could feel the tension between both boys. The girl knew why Luke might be wary of Percy, but why was Percy acting so strange?

"Are you sure, babe?" Luke snapped, sounding concerned.

"I'm sure, Luke. I don't want anything." Thalia sunk back into her seat, careful not to make contact with Percy. "No thanks, Percy."

"Okay, well, I'll be back with coffee, black." Percy announced as he retreated to the kitchen.

Luke glared as Percy left, muttering a few harsh words about him under his breath.

"Thalia, did you know he works here? That's the guy from last night, _Percy." _He spat.

"Yes, that's him. I didn't know he worked here, I swear! And why would it matter if I did?" She said this a little too loudly, realizing how angry Percy made him.

"I love you, Luke, I couldn't ever love anyone else." There was a sour taste in Thalia's mouth as she said this; it was hard enough to say the words.

Thalia did love Luke but she didn't think she couldn't love anyone else.

"I love you, it's just that-just stay away from him. Okay?" There was a certain amount of warning in his voice and she was not about to ignore it.

"Okay, I won't go around him. Calm down, 'Kay?"

Luke unclenched his teeth as Percy dropped his coffee off, silent. Thalia peered up as the boy walked away, her heart dropping.

"I should go now. Just stay away from him, Thalia." After giving his girlfriend a quick kiss, Luke left and shot a glare at Percy before exiting.

The boy watched him, slightly irritated. Once he was out of sight, Percy rushed over to Thalia who had tears streaming down her face. He touched her shoulder gently and crouched down.

"What's wrong, Thalia?"

The girl sniffled and wiped away her tears. "It's nothing."

"Hey, it's okay, what happened?" Percy said gently, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's nothing. I just didn't want Luke to leave. It doesn't matter, Percy, I don't want to talk to you, okay?" She pulled herself out of the chair, and dropped the money on the table. "Goodbye, Percy."

She pushed himself past him, leaving him staring in disbelief. He called her name, but she didn't turn around. Thalia ran out the door and into the intense heat, letting out a desperate sob. Her mind was swimming with pictures of Percy, pictures of his beautiful and breath-taking smile. She wanted to cry out for everything, for Luke's anger, for Percy's confusion, for Gabe's abuse, and for Heather's complete lack of truth.

Thalia wouldn't though, she was stronger than that.

Instead of walking home, Thalia wandered the streets, anger flaring through her veins as she thought of Percy's face as she left. He looked helpless, confused, shocked, and sad. She hated that she had let him down just because of Luke's jealousy.

"Hey stool girl, need a ride?"

_Percy!_ The girl whirled around to find Percy staring at her through a Mustang Convertible.

"Percy? H-how did you get off of work so quickly? And how'd did you find me?" Thalia scrambled to find the words, her heart speeding up.

Percy ruffled his raven hair nervously. "Actually, I was dying to take a break from work and when you left, I thought it'd be the perfect time to take one. Do you want to grab lunch? I'll let you have a window seat."

Thalia wanted to smile but couldn't. He looked too adorable staring at her with those bold eyes. She wanted to go with him but knew she couldn't, she had promised Luke.

"Look, you're sweet but I can't be around you. _Can't_. You shouldn't have followed me, go home, Percy. Please."

"Thalia, I don't understand-I thought we were getting along. I know I'm a little too playful but I thought you liked it. What changed your mind?" Hurt was trembling in Percy's tone as he cruised along, trying to keep in line with her.

Thalia wanted to cry out, he sounded sincere as if he cared about her. "Nothing! Nothing changed my mind, Percy! I was messing with you, I thought you were playing too. Just do me a favor and forget about me. Forget that you ever met me and leave me alone!" Thalia turned on her heels and ran, leaving a crestfallen boy behind.

Percy didn't chase after her, for he was thinking of the last words she had said to him. _Leave me alone_.

* * *

Thalia hiked up the steps to her porch, her legs about to give out. The front door suddenly opened and Thalia stepped back, surprised.

"You're home early." Gabe said, surprised.

"Honey, what are you doing?" A woman with auburn hair appeared next to Gabe, dressed in a sheer gown. "Who's this?"

Thalia's face twisted into anger and confusing, her mind whirling and heart hammering. "I'm his step-daughter, Thalia. Who are _you_?"

"Oh, that's sweet. I'm Maria."

"Maria, why don't you go inside. I'll handle this." Gabe kissed Maria on the forehead and she went back inside.

Fear took a quick, strong hold of Thalia. She just saw-firsthand-how Gabe was cheating on her mom, the woman he supposedly loved.

The teen started to step back, anger whipping at her sides. "How could you do this to Heat-"

Mid-sentence, Gabe gripped her shoulder and threw her into the car.

Once again, Thalia's life took a turn for the worse.

* * *

**A/N- Long but interesting, eh? Luke didn't even pay for his coffee. Tsk.**


	5. Change

**A/N- New chappie!**

* * *

Thalia crawled out of the car, her body aching and everything spinning. She wobbled across the hot and dirty gravel, gasping harsh breaths as she tried to get further away from Gabe. The car door slammed on his side of the car.

_No, don't come near me, please don't touch me!_

"Princess, we have something to talk about."

He was getting closer, so much closer.

Thalia stretched her arms in front of her and clawed to get up, but she couldn't, her arms were too weak, her body was growing cold and numb. "Don't-please-don't-touch me," She breathed desperately, fighting with each breath.

Gabe picked her up by her shirt and dragged her to the corner of an empty alley. He threw her up against the wall and stared into her eyes, their faces inches apart. "Maria, she is our little secret, right?"

She coughed on her own sobs and took a deep calming breath, closing her eyes and thinking back to the days before Luke and Gabe, the days when everything was peaceful yet still broken, the days when it was just her and Heather-the two of them happy enough with each other.

Those were the days that would always be special in her heart. Thalia never knew her biological father, but even he would be in her heart and memory with calm stability. Her thoughts drifted off to Percy, making her calm down. Thoughts of his grin, his laugh, his voice, and his unbelievably mesmerizing eyes. Her breath went to normal and Thalia felt that she could finally face Gabe, face him alone.

Without speaking, she spit in his face and ducked away, running as fast as she could with her aching body. The girl spun around to the driver's side of the car and quickly yanked the door open. She started to get in but strong arms wrapped around her waist and tugged Thalia back. She flailed her arms, the pain eclipsing her entire body and slicing down her skin.

"No, let go!" The teenage girl screamed.

"Same thing here, Princess, you have to be quiet." Gabe said, dropping her to the ground and pinning her down with his knees.

Thalia screamed out in pain, as the pressure seemed to crush a few ribs. The girl tried to push him away; desperately clawing at his chest but failing-he was all too strong.

"No, I won't." She breathed, slamming her hand into his neck; trying to choke him. "Help, somebody please!" Thalia screamed loudly.

Gabe covered her mouth and laughed roughly. "Princess, I told you to be quiet. Now, it's our little secret, _right_?"

Gabe managed to get a hold on her struggling arms and pinned them down, his breath raggedly panting out. "Thalia! If you know what's best for you and Heather, you will stop!"

The girl's heart sank for a moment and she stopped fighting him. The pain was causing the world to fade out around her; Thalia wouldn't give in though. She couldn't let him take over and do whatever he wanted with her.

"Don't hurt her, I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please, don't hurt my mom, do what you want with me, but not her. Please." Thalia begged, tears staining her cheeks. The world was slipping away, the corners of her eyes were dotted with sheer darkness.

"Good," Gabe said gruffly around a dark grin. "So we have an understanding then?"

Thalia felt her body shutting down as she whispered one last thing, her body giving in.

"Yes."

The world went into foggy darkness and she lost consciousness, leaving Gabe to smile with perfect contentment.

* * *

Thalia Grace awoke on a hard, dull hospital bed. She glanced drowsily around the room with confusion. _Here, again. When will he ever stop?_ She thought within a daze.

"Thalia, oh honey, you're okay!" Heather said hastily, getting up from the chair she had been sitting in and rushing to her daughter's side.

Thalia tried to get up but felt a pinching pain in her chest and stopped.

"Heather," She breathed, staring into her concerned eyes. "What-" The girl stopped herself, pain piercing her weak body.

"Thalia, sweetie, do you remember what happened?"

"No, I don't." She lied, feeling guilty. She wondered what excuse Gabe had made up this time.

"Gabe said that you fell down the staircase and he rushed you over to the hospital. You were banged up pretty badly. You have a minor concussion and some fractured ribs, but you'll be alright. You're going to be just fine." She stroked Thalia's hair gently, kissing her forehead.

_Yeah, I'm going to be just fine, no thanks to your "ever so loving" boyfriend._

Thalia searched inside her mom's eyes for something.

Something to tell her that it was all too unreal.

Something to tell her that her mom knew what was happening. What was happening to her daughter, Gabe's cheating, and abuse.

But it was all a dream, a mere wish wanting to be fulfilled. Thalia sighed, smiling sadly.

"So, Gabe brought me here?" The teen winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, he did. It's a good thing too, if he hadn't, you could've - well, you could've-" Heather Grace broke out into tears, her trembling sobs ringing a painful and heartbreaking melody into Thalia's ears.

_You've really done it now, Gabe, you've gone too far._

"It's okay. Heather, I'm here and I'm fine. Nothing's going to take me away from you, nothing."

_That is, if the same "nothing" takes me away from you because of his anger._

"I know, it's just-I can't lose you. You're everything to me and we've been through so much together." Heather blinked away a tear and trembled.

"Yeah, I know," _and I've been through so much more than you even know about._

The teenage girl shook her head and changed the subject. "Did Gabe tell you anything else?"

"No, he didn't." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Um, no, there isn't. Just asking." Thalia hated lying. Especially to her mom.

"Are you sure? Thalia, you know you can tell anything."

"I know that, I'm sure."

"Okay, if you're sure there's nothing…"  
"Positive." Thalia brushed away a stray hair and felt a small pain in her wrist. She gently touched it with her other hand and noticed there was a noticeable, purple bruise. It was obvious that _someone _had caused it. The girl instantly but casually hid it under the thin hospital sheet.

"How are things with Luke?" Heather asked. "He came by earlier, but left with Gabe to have a little talk. Gabe's such a caring man; he really looks out for you and wants the best for you."

Thalia practically choked on her own saliva.

_What? He left with Gabe! What did they talk about? If only you knew how little they cared about me, Heather._

"Things are going great, Heather. And, Gabe sure is something…" She let her words trail off and hang in the air. Thalia wondered if her mom would be clueless forever.

"He sure is. Thalia, you like him, right?" Heather stared at her daughter with a sincere care that broke Thalia's heart. Thalia wanted to keep her mom happy; she lived to keep her mom safe; her personal life didn't matter as much anymore, everything would be about Heather.

"Of course I do," She said casually, as if lying wasn't the problem but believing the lies was the actual problem. "You deserve to be happy, Heather. Besides, Gabe and I have never been closer than we are now."

"That's great, sweetie." Heather wrapped her arms around the girl, just like she did when she was younger.

Back then, Thalia could hug her mom and express everything she felt in a moment, but things aren't how they had been. Life got more complicated. Thalia closed her eyes and let the pain go.

She could see Percy's hurt face flash across the back of her mind and a muted sob escaped her lips.

Heather could tell _something _was wrong. "Hey, sweetie, what's wrong? Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing. I just…um, I don't understand why Dad left before I was even born. Didn't he care about you? Didn't he want to know about his baby daughter?" Although it was a good cover up, Thalia honestly wanted to know. She wanted to know her father, to have seen who he really was, to have known the life she could've have.

She wanted to know the life that would have saved her from the one she has now.

"I'm not sure if he really ever did. He left without saying goodbye, and I'm sure it was for the best."

"You've never told me what happened though. I mean, what was he like?"

"Well, he-" Heather was cut off as the door burst open, Gabe and Luke's loud voices penetrating the previously quiet room.

"Oh good, you're awake." Luke said cheerfully, the side Thalia loved to see him on.

Gabe walked in behind him and carefully sat down in one of the chairs, his lips hitched in a smile and his eyes were set intently on Thalia.

Heather got up and sat next to Gabe as Luke reached down to kiss Thalia on the forehead.

"Hey, babe, how are you feeling?" Luke's voice was calm and filled sincerity, and after the awkward silence they had the afternoon before, it was almost reassuring that there was _something _good in her boyfriend.

The something she had fallen for back when they first met.

"Apart from feeling like I've been run over by truck, I feel great." Sarcasm dripped into her voice as she smiled.

"Heather, do you know when I'll be released?" Thalia glanced over to her mom and for a moment, she regretted it. There she was in Gabe's lap, the lap that-who knows how many times-Maria had sat on.

Gabe grinned and met her stormy blue eyes, an evil glint reflecting in his.

"You can leave whenever you're ready," Gabe answered for Heather. Luke looked up at Gabe with admiration. Gabe didn't deserve the admiration he had somehow earned and he shouldn't have ever gained it. **(A/N-Just putting it out there, Luke and Gabe both know they abuse Thalia. It's just Heather who doesn't know about any abuse. In fact, Gabe introduced Thalia and Luke. And Thalia knows that they're like, abusing buddies. Yeah, that was offensive. Sorry.)**

Thalia lifted herself carefully out of bed. She had lived with a few fractured ribs before and it wasn't as big of a deal since there was the fact that everything else was hurting. The girl clutched Luke's shoulder for help and he let her cooperatively.

"Careful now, you don't want to hurt yourself." Gabe said, springing up from the chair and offered a free hand to help.

_No, because that's your job isn't it?_

Heather laced her fingers through Gabe's and smiled up at him. "Thank you, dear." She whispered.

"Just making sure she's okay. Luke, be careful," His voice seemed urgent, filled with what could pass as worry for Thalia's safety; but he wasn't worried for her safety.

After all, he was the one who had caused her so much pain.

_Luke's not doing anything wrong. You're the one who hurt me and you're the one that got me in this situation. So why can't you stop touching me?_

Thalia knows that she'll scream at him one day and not care what happens to her but for now, she didn't know when that day would come.

"I've got her, you don't have to worry-I can take care of her." Luke reassured Heather and Gabe.

"I can walk by myself, as much as it may surprise you guys, I'm good with this." The teen held onto her twisting stomach and wanted to get out of the hospital and into her own bed as soon as possible. She was still worn out, tired from the beating and exhausted from the emotional battle within. Thalia _didn't_ want their help.

"Okay, sweetie, we know. We're just looking out for you." Heather chimed in, her gentle voice was so gentle that it could calm anything down.

"I know, thank you." Thalia walked over to her duffel bag and threw it across her shoulder. "Ready?"

Heather nodded.

"Can I get a ride home?" Luke asked, tipping his gaze to Heather.

"Of course you can, Luke. Gabe can give you a ride,"

"I would like to ride with Thalia, if that's alright,"

"That's fine." Heather smiled. "Thalia can ride with Gabe too then."

_No! Please don't let me go in a car with him! That's what got me here in the first place!_

Thalia screamed in her mind, wanting to speak the words aloud. She felt her nerves tense up and found it hard to breathe. She would be in the car with Gabe again-alone once Luke was gone-and he could do anything he wanted to her since she's too exhausted to fight against anything.

"Sounds great, Luke." The injured girl lied.

"Thanks, Ms. Grace." Luke grinned.

"No problem. I'll met you two at home then?" Heather replied, pointing to Thalia and Gabe.

Thalia was trying to pull herself together but the room started to spin with worry.

"Yeah, we'll see you there." Gabe said after a long pause. He glanced over at the teenage girl and smiled. "It'll be a good to get a chance to talk to one another, right Thalia?"

_Now you call me Thalia. Is everything all just a show for you, Gabe?_

"Definitely." She said around a fake smile.

"You do need to get some rest, Thalia." Gabe added. "You'll have to take it easy for a while and rest-doctor's orders."

"Okay, sure, I will." She replied turning to her mother. "I'll see you at home, Heather."

"Good, see you two later. It was nice seeing you again, Luke." Heather's last words hung in the air as she left the room. Thalia headed out as the two men followed behind her, saying something quietly under their breath. She didn't want to face the two biggest problems in her life and she definitely didn't want to face them if they were planning something.

Behind her, Thalia heard a quiet voice coming from Gabe. "We better get going, Luke, I think Thalia wants out of this place."

_More than that, I want out of this life of lies with you and Luke. I want to be set free of this life, so badly._

The girl walked out of the room, feeling the pain of all the people injured or fighting for a chance to live. She almost felt guilty for being able to walk out, perfectly fine, while others laid on their death bed. She wished she could take their place instead of living her life of lies and pain.

But maybe that wasn't part of her destiny.

* * *

Thalia stared out the window in the back seat of Gabe's car, avoiding him as best as she could. Luke was talking to her in hushed tones, and she could tell from the silence with Gabe that he was listening in.

"Thalia, you haven't seen Percy again, have you?"

The girl grimaced at the mention of Percy's name. She knew that she had hurt him and he hadn't deserved her frustration. "No, Luke, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good." He touched her face gently. "I just don't want to lose you, Thalia, that's all."

"Then trust me, Luke. Honestly, do you really think that we can make this work if we don't trust each other?"

"No, you're right-things won't work out if we can't trust each other."

"I just need some space. I don't want to rush things, we have plenty of time. Let's just slow down, okay?"

Her boyfriend's eyes suddenly flickered with anger and desire. He didn't want to slow down. "Slow down? Babe, we're not going fast." Luke growled, bringing his lips to her neck and breathed in her scent, as if he could commit it to memory.

"This, Luke, is too fast." The teen breathed, pushing him away. "You're trying to suffocate me and I don't want to do this right now."

"Thalia, I can take things too fast, but this, this is taking things slow. I can show you slow." He purred. The teenage boy wrapped his arms around her and let his weight come onto to her legs, kissing her forcibly and bringing his hands to her hips so she couldn't move.

Thalia gasped between kisses and pushed against Luke, her hands desperately shoving him away. "No, Luke, stop!" She breathed, her heartbeat racing.

Luke stopped and looked at her, laughing under his breath. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, I don't. It's too much, Luke." Thalia clutched his shirt and took a few quick deep breaths. "Please," she begged, searching for something to give her settlement.

"Fine," He grumbled, dropping himself back into the seat beside her. His gaze swept up and down her and Luke grinned, thinking about the day when she would let him take things up a notch.

Thalia looked out the window, irritation beating inside her, and watched as they pulled into the Castellans' driveway.

"Luke, you're home. We can talk later." The girl whispered, utterly exhausted.

"Yeah, later." He agreed, giving her one last passionate kiss before exiting the car. Luke waved a goodbye as Gabe sped the car down the street, a smirk playing carefully on his lips.

The teen rested her head against the window, feeling the cold glass against her flushed cheeks. "Gabe, if you take me straight home and leave me alone, I'll give you one free pass. Please." Thalia begged as her heartbeat slowed down. A free pass would allow Gabe to do whatever he wanted-to beat her until he was content. He had only gotten a free pass once and it resulted in a trip to a hospital. **(Just fyi: Gabe has never like, sexually abused Thalia. I'm trying hard not to mention that but right now, I'm barely touching on it with Luke and Thalia.)**

Thalia needed her rest and giving into him would be worth it.

Gabe nodded and looked at her in the rear-view mirror, his eyes giving off one thing: his thoughts. _Perfect._

"Dinner's ready!" Heather exclaimed from the kitchen. Thalia lay on her bed, resting and fighting the pain. Whimpering, she tried to get up but it only resulted in more soreness. Instead, the girl reached for her phone and dialed her mom's number. Gabe picked up on the third ring.

"What do you need, Thalia?"

"I can't get up right now. I need the pain medicine. Can Heather bring it up, along with my dinner, please?"

The man chuckled from the other side of the line. "Of course, Thalia."

The line cut off and the teen dropped the phone, exhausted. _Please don't bring it, Gabe, please. I'm not ready to see you again._

Closing her eyes, Thalia left her mind drift to the only thing comforting: Percy. She saw everything about him, everything she liked about him.

Spinning her out of the train of pictures, Gabe entered the room, carrying a tray of food and a bottle of pain reliever. He hadn't even bothered to knock.

"Here you go, Princess." He said, setting down the tray.

The girl's mind screamed in agony. He had always called her Princess, but it was usually right before he touched her. "Thanks," She tried to sit up, but felt pain searing through her chest and arms. Thalia fell back onto the mattress, cringing. She fought the pain but Gabe ended up helping her up.

He slipped his hand behind her back and pushed her up, leaving Thalia wishing that she could push him away. "Be careful, Thalia, you could have hurt yourself."

The teen nodded and watched him walk away, shutting the door behind him. Thalia quickly tossed the medication in her mouth and gulped it down, cringing at the bitter taste. She carefully picked at the food, eating bites of mashed potatoes and steak.

With her thirst and hunger fulfilled, she sat the tray down on the floor, and lied back down, giving in to the comfort.

* * *

Thalia awoke to the sound of a thud in her bedroom. She blinked and gazed around the dark room. Seeing nothing, she relaxed herself and lay back down.

The sound came again and she realized that it wasn't coming from her room, but from outside.

It was the sound of rocks hitting her window.

Filled with curiosity, Thalia walked over to the window and saw her boyfriend on the ground below, throwing stones to get her attention.

She leaned out the window, glancing around. "What are you doing here, Luke?" She called down.

He grinned, "I want to be with you, Thalia-I couldn't sleep without working things out."

"You could've woken up Gabe or Heather, Luke. Be quiet, I'll be down in a sec."

The teen slipped out of her room and hurried down the stairs.

Unlocking the door, she opened it and smiled weakly at Luke.

Luke smiled back and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey, babe."

"Hi, now be quiet."

"How am I supposed to work things out if I have to be quiet?"

The girl sighed and laughed softly. "Come with me," She took his wrist and led him to the couch, shutting the door behind them.

"What do you want to work out? I thought we already talked about Percy and all."

"I know, but I wanted to apologize again. For last night. Will you forgive me, Thalia?"

"I forgive you, Luke. You know that I always will-you didn't have to come over at three in the morning."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. Babe," He caressed her cheek. "you're always on my mind and always," Her boyfriend took her hand with his free one and laced their fingers over his heart. "Right here."

"Luke, if that's true, then how can you just hit me over and over again?"

"I'm sorry I've hurt you. I know that you hate it and I know that it's not right, I'm going to be better though, I promise." He said this words so calmly, so perfectly, that Thalia couldn't help but believe them. Luke wrapped her into a hug and sighed. "I love you." He let the three words hang in the air, and no one could snatch them up or take them away. They sounded sincere and delicate, something love should sound more like.

"I love you too." She sighed, tousling his hair and locking her lips with his. They kissed passionately for a moment before he broke apart the kissing, catching his breath.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to take things slow?" Luke breathed, pulling his head away.

Thalia shook her head and chuckled, brushing his lips against hers against. "I do, but I just need something for the moment, okay? So just, like, shut up." She laced his fingers through his hair and kissed him again. The boy instantly carried them over to the wall, Thalia's back pressing against the cold stone wall as her tank slightly lifted up.

Luke had other things in mind though and he hadn't changed as much as his girlfriend wanted him to. He fingered her shirt and traced his fingers up her back, chills fluttering inside her stomach. Clumsily, he brought her over to the couch and tossed her down on it, an expression of desire striking his features.

Thalia suddenly came to the realization of what he really wanted from her.

"Wait!" She cried out, propping herself up on her elbows. "We can't take things too far! Luke-" The girl lost her breath when he dropped himself on top of her and chuckled.

Luke grinned wickedly and pushed her arms down, his breath ragged. "You said you needed something, and this is me giving you something." He told her around a kiss, his hands traveling under her top and lifting it.

"Luke, stop!" Thalia fought his hands as they pined her down.

"You had your chance, babe, now you're _mine_." The boy perched himself up and yanked his t-shirt off. Bending back down, he stared into her eyes as he panted. Tears poured out of the girl's eyes and washed down her cheeks as he watched her. She cried out and pleaded with him to stop, but the more she cried-the more he desired her. Thalia got an arm free and slapped him as hard as she could but her strength was failing in his ploy, her heart hammering and her mind drifting.

Taken aback, Luke growled and slapped her across the cheek, anger coursing through his veins. He bought a hand to her neck and lowered his lips into her ears.

"Listen now, angel. I better not see you around Percy, and I better not see you around that coffee shop, understood? I love you baby, but no one else gets to have you, _you're mine_."

Fear took a painful hold on Thalia's mind as she drunk in the consequences.

Luke had the strength of a wrestler. He could knock her out and get his way if he wanted, with ease. After all, he had always somehow managed to get what he wanted before and there wasn't going to be anything to stop him this time either.

"Please, just don't-" her voice caught in her throat as the teen sobbed desperately.

"I'll be careful," Luke purred, trailing his fingers over her shirt and pulling it up.

Thalia gasped. "No, don't touch me anymore, Luke. Let go of me! You said you would change, you can hurt or do anything else, just, please Luke, not _that_."

"I can't promise you anything." He kissed her neck, hissing in her ear.

Luke continued to violently kiss her, however, there was no passion on her end, she felt utterly uncomfortable. He wasn't going to stop, and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She couldn't even breathe.

_How could I think he had changed?_

Thalia whimpered and looked away as his hand slipped up her neck and slapped her cheek with near jaw-breaking force. _I can take a beating; it's everything else I can't handle._

Luke brushed his lips against her skin and breathed in her scent.

"Finally," He whispered.

Luke Castellan knew that he was about to get what he wanted.

* * *

**A/N- Again thanks for reading and I;m just uploading as many chappies as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-So last chapter was really intense, just to kind of build the moment of Luke and Thalia's relationship. SO don't forget to review and enjoy!**

* * *

Luke's lips traveled up her body, lingering on her lips when they met. He cupped his hands around her chin and pressed against her, forcefully kissing the girl. Thalia was unresponsive, frozen underneath him, tears staining her cheeks as she let him kiss her.

Her pounding heart started slowing, retreating on its beats as she started to give into exhaustion.

Luke's fingers traced the frame of her face, pulling her as close as possible, and brushed over the bruises that were inflamed with pain. He kept kissing her, trapping her with him.

However, he was so distracted by his interactions with Thalia, he failed to hear the sounds of footsteps on the floor above. It was then a voice called out, worried and muffled through the floor and door blocking the sounds volume.

"Thalia, where are you, sweetie?" It was Heather, calling out for the daughter she couldn't find.

Luke was snapped out of the moment, a sudden fear of being caught electrifying his veins and pushing him to get off the couch, cursing under his breath. Scrambling around for his shirt, the boy slipped it over his head as he muttered to himself about how he thought it was all very unfortunate.

Giving a glance in the direction of Thalia, he noticed she was still in the couch, breathing quickly. Rushing to her aid, Luke pulled her shirt down over her and lifted the girl up into his arms, her arms falling limply around him.

"What do I do?" He whispered, his heart pounding inside his chest, threatening to break free.

Thalia was weak, slowly fading, and unable to really process what was happening; but soon enough, she found her voice to give Luke an answer.

"Set me down," The teen spoke quietly, trying to ignore the ringing in her ears. He did as she told him, and Thalia wobbled for a moment, Luke's arms catching her into balance. "Stay down here, Luke, and I'll talk to them. Then, when you don't hear us anymore, leave and go _home_." She added.

Luke looked at her for a moment, burning those blue eyes into hers, and gave her smile before kissing her forehead and giving her a gentle push towards the stairs.

Thalia didn't know what make of it-his sudden carefulness, but she knew that it was better than what she had experienced moments before.

Practically crawling up the stairs, the girl made her way out the door and around the corner, sneaking a peek to find her mother. Finding no one, Thalia headed to the kitchen, weariness creeping into her body. She tried to manage her way over to the stools, but collapsed, the stress and tiredness draining her energy. The teen's eyelids were heavy, threatening to close as she watched as blackness dotted her vision.

The shuffling of footsteps echoed in her ears as Heather and Gabe entered the kitchen, her only awareness slightly sharpening. Heather gasped, rushing down beside her daughter.

"Thalia, are you alright?" Her small voice was filled with worry-the same worry that was speeding her beating heart. "What happened, sweetie? Why aren't you in bed?"

Thalia tried to reply, but nothing came out. She looked at Heather's blurring face, fighting the oppressing darkness of sleep. The girl didn't want her to worry; she just wanted Heather happy.

Gabe, on the other hand, she couldn't care less what he did or how he felt.

"She doesn't look too good. I'll take her upstairs." Gabe stated, setting his hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Be careful, Gabe, remember her wounds," Heather reminded him, glancing in his direction. She held her daughter, cradling her, and kissed her head, murmuring soothing words.

Gabe bent down and lifted Thalia's limp body into his arms, and carried her out of the room and up the stairs, Heather following behind them.

"I'll be in the room," The woman said, rubbing at her temples as she walked down the hall.

Thalia groggily looked up, noticing Gabe's slow nod toward Heather, and whimpered-hating Gabe's touch.

He entered her room and nestled her down on the bed, tossing a blanket over her shaking body. He knew why she was shivering and how it wasn't caused by the temperature. Still, Gabe didn't seem to mind that, maybe enjoyed it even.

Thalia could only guess that he knew something more of what had happened earlier, the truth maybe. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to cope with the dark and taunting images of Luke's sick game. Then her mind gave in, making words form into a lesson she should've learned long ago. _Luke's never going to grow up or change. He'll always be the same guy I stupidly fell for, only now, I've grown weak because of him._

Gabe left the room, and the teen let exhaustion sweep her into the darkness.

Thalia bolted upright, gasping, with a cold sweat plastering her hair to her skin.

She had a nightmare, Luke starring as her assaulter. Exhaling slowly, she winced as the pain from moving pierced her ribs.

_It was just a dream_, she concluded, fighting of the sheer horror of how realistic it had been. She couldn't stand any of it-especially the realness of Luke's touch, as if it hadn't been a dream at all.

As Thalia took a shower she let the hot water wash away her crippling pain, soothing her aching muscles. Once finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and stared in the mirror, looking at the reflection with regret. Thalia didn't see herself. She only saw a weak, fragile, and slowing fading girl.

"You let yourself get into this," She whispered to the reflection. "It's your fault!" She cried out in agony, but the sound was muffled and quiet.

In her mind, Thalia replayed last night's events, desperately wanting to wish it all away.

_How could I have been so stupid? He was just using me, the entire time, He doesn't want to change. But, he has to; otherwise…I can't be near him. I can't give up on him either way. He needs me more than I need freedom._

It was settled then. Thalia had to help him. With what, she wasn't even sure; but she knew something had to be done. It would save them both in the long run.

Even if staying with him and helping him for a long while was the only way.

Thalia wanted to go back to how things used to be with Luke; back when he wasn't always so aggressive with her. Going back to the days when the moments they shared built their relationship up and only brought smiles to their faces, that's what she wanted.

* * *

_"Thalia, don't even think about it," Luke warned the girl, laughing under his breath as he watched her flaunt herself and his phone in front of the water at the shore. The teen was giggling, pure joy emerging in her face._

_"Oh, I've already thought 'bout it, Luke." Thalia teased, bringing the phone to her lips and faking a search for the perfect spot to drop the phone._

_The boy walked over to her, holding his hands up, his bright eyes bold and shining._

_"Thalia, hand over the phone," he told her steadily, his lips tipping at the corners into a stern smile._

_"Or, I could hand it over the waves. Unless, of course, you're ready to give me my phone back." She raised her eyebrows, challenging Luke._

_He chuckled lightly, "How about we end this? With a truce," Luke offered, smiling._

_Thalia thought about for a moment, then shook her head, stepping back._

_"Okay…you asked for it," The boy mumbled, charging at her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach as she squealed and turned to run, failing at the attempt. Thalia was about to toss the phone just as Luke snatched it from her hand. _

_"Uh-uh, no tossing the phone." He laughed, quickly stuffing the phone in his pocket and wrapping his arms around the girl._

_Thalia giggled as he lifted her high above the tides, her hands gripping his arms as he cradled her. Thalia screamed when she realized what he was about to do._

_"No, Luke, not the water," She shrieked, trying to sound as stern as possible. Thalia was wearing pink Nike shorts and a black tank top, she was not prepared to get wet._

_"Lucas Castellan, stop this instant!" The girl cried, her voice going from amused to slightly annoyed._

_They were far into the water. "Too late!" Luke grinned down at her before tossing her into the water. Thalia's hands flailed at the release as she screamed a quite piercing scream._

_When she broke into the surface, she glared at him, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You son of a b-"_

_He held up a hand, staring her down. "Hey-there are little ears around," Luke teased._

_Thalia rolled her eyes playfully, reaching for his ankles._

_"My turn," She whispered, dragging him below._

When Thalia came out of the memory, tear stains painted her pale face. She hated those memories that brought some much pain and sadness because of what had been. She missed those days but they were already gone and all she knew was the pain.

Turning her head to the side, and object caught her eye, challenging her to pick it up.

Thalia knew it wasn't what she needed or should even _want _but she couldn't resist the tearing temptation.

Walking over to the tub, she plucked the object and examined it. She took a deep breath and closing her eyes, her thoughts running wild. Before she could stop herself, she sliced the razor across her wrist, wincing. Thalia wanted to cry out in pain, the fierce burning pain inflaming her wrist , but she didn't.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that was what she needed. Thalia needed the feeling of being in control, whether it meant hurting herself to get it or not.

Covering her fresh wound with her hand, she wobbled over to the sink and ran cold water over it, gasping from the pain. The pain was so dark, so cold, she couldn't decided if she hated it or wanted more.

It was wrong-the way she felt-but she couldn't deny the part of her that enjoyed the terrible pain.

Thalia was in control for once.

Suddenly, a gentle knocking brought her from dark thoughts that started to eclipse over her.

"Thalia, sweetie, are you alright?" Heather said, her voice echoing through the door.

Thalia sighed, closing her eyes and trying to forget about the pain in her wrist, and turned off the water.

"I'm fine, Heather." She opened a cabinet, and pulled out a few bandages slapping them onto her wrist.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not, I can stay home today and take care of you."

Thalia pulled her arm against her chest, as if she was protecting it. "Don't stay home, Heather; I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I was actually thinking about inviting Rachel over. I won't be alone."

Her mother sighed. "Is everything alright, though?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Have fun today." Thalia didn't want Heather to leave, in case Gabe or Luke should come.

"If you're sure," Heather hesitated, waiting for Thalia's response.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, well, Gabe and I will be back later. Take it easy, okay? Doctor did say you needed to be careful."

Thalia sighed, of course her mom was going somewhere with Gabe. Despite her hatred towards Gabe, the teen tried to sound happy.

"I will," She promised. "Bye Heather, love you."

Heather smiled from the other side. "Bye, sweetie, love you too." Thalia could hear her mom descend down the stairs and it broke her heart to hear that she was going out with Gabe.

Thalia dropped to her knees ignoring the relentless pain ringing in her ears. She wanted to see Percy, to have him hold her and comfort her like he'd tried to before. She regretted that decision as much as last night's decision to let Luke in. If she had only let Percy comfort her maybe none of that would've happened. If she had taken his offer for a ride, she never would've had to worry about Gabe, she never would have found out the painful truth.

Thalia cried silently, staring at her hands. The same hands she had laced through Luke's hair and fingers, the same hands she had held Heather's hands with when she was little, and the same hands that never held her father's hands-the scarred hands of a girl with a broken soul.

Thalia pulled herself together and damped a rag, cleaning up the blood and throwing away the razor. Washing off the remains on her hands, Thalia tried to smile at those stormy blue eyes but couldn't.

She then walked out the bathroom, applying lotion, then getting dressed in jeans and a sheer black, long sleeved shirt. As she got dress there were only two things on her mind.

One, she needed to work things out with Luke.

Two, she needed to talk to Rachel, to get out of the house. Rachel wouldn't have to know about the wound.

Thalia pulled out her smart phone and dialed the number. On the other line a girl with a sweet voice sang into the phone. "Hey Thalia, what's up?"

"Hi, well, I was actually going to ask you that. Are you doing anything today?" Thalia said.

"I'm not doing anything other than going to Michael Yew's party tonight. Wanna come with me? He won't mind, we're pretty close." Rachel's voice spoke kindly. She had always liked Thalia, and was one of Thalia's closest friends at Goode high school.

"That'd be great. You mind picking me up?"

"No problem, just leave it to me. I'll be there at seven, okay?"

Thalia exhaled. "Sounds perfect, thanks."

"See you later then. We definitely need to talk, bye Thalia."

"Bye, Rachel, see you tonight." The teen hung up, sighing as she sat on the bed. She let the world drift away as she closed her eyes and pictured Percy, standing beside her with his eyes peering deep within her soul.

* * *

Thalia Grace sat down on her porch's main steps, waiting for her friend. Heather and Gabe were inside and Thalia just needed some space and time out of the house. She needed something to occupy herself, even if it was just for one night. Rachel pulled her truck into Thalia's driveway and honked the horn, jolting the teen out of her reverie.

"Hey, are you ready?" The red head called.

Thalia smiled and walked stiffly over to the truck. She got inside and let Gabe and all her worries slip away as she gently closed the passenger door. He couldn't hurt her if she was out of the house.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride, again." Thalia gave a small smile.

"No problem, it'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to the party." _I'm looking forward to getting away from Gabe._

As much as she wanted to help her boyfriend, Thalia didn't want to see him. Not tonight at least.

"Good," A look of discomfort set on Rachel's face as she drove out of the driveway and onto the streets. "Can I ask you something, Thalia?"

The girl's heart started racing and she felt her breath catch.

"Sure," Thalia said with difficulty.

Rachel kept giving Thalia quick glances, trying to focus on the road. "It's just, I've heard some things…"

"What kinds of things? I thought you had a question,"

"I do, I do, it's just, I don't know how to say it." Rachel wasn't even looking at Thalia, she couldn't even glance anymore.

"Does this have something to do with Luke?" Thalia asked.

"Kind of, um, yeah-yes, it does actually."

The passenger took a deep breath and felt the pressure in her lungs clash with another. She could hardly breathe, she knew what was coming.

Luke had been talking.

"You see, some people heard that you were in the hospital, and those same people are getting this idea."

Thalia closed her eyes, not looking at the driver. "Please tell me you're not one of those people, Rachel."

"No, no, I'm not. Although, I do want to get the story straight from you. What were you really doing at the hospital? It wasn't for a-well-for a little one was it?"

Thalia felt like her head was going to explode, she knew it had been coming but she couldn't believe it. _How could Luke say something so stupid? Am I just a play toy to him? _**(A/N-You think this bad huh, Thals? Wait till you get the party, hon. Just wait.)**

"No, of course not! Rachel, I fell down the stairs and fractured a few ribs. How could anyone be saying that I'm pregnant? Why would they even think that?"

"What? You fell down the stairs? Thalia, we didn't know-Luke told us that you and him had been together."

Thalia wanted scream at Luke and give him all he deserved.

But all the same, she wouldn't go through with it. She still wanted things to work; she wanted to help him-to change him.

"No, we haven't-I mean, he tried to-but we haven't, Rachel. We're hardly even speaking right now." Thalia uttered between her own choking tears.

Rachel couldn't speak, her mouth was wide open but no words were heard. She was shocked and confused, torn between what she just heard. Finally the girl caught herself and spoke.

"Thalia, you're saying he tried to force you into it? I thought you two were fine. Do you want me to tell someone, to get him out your life?"

"Yes, he did. But you can't talk to anyone about it. I can handle it and I can handle Luke. Trust me, we're going to figure this out, you don't have to talk to anyone, I'll handle it.

"Are you sure? If he did that to you then he needs help, no one should get away with that."

"No he just didn't know I didn't want it. Besides, nothing happened, so everything's fine. Okay?"

"Okay, but I'm only trying to look out for you Thalia, you don't deserve to have someone invade your life like that, you're my friend and I'm here for you."

Thalia sniffled away her tears and smiled at her kind friend. "Thanks, Rachel. You're the best."

The driver grinned and parked near Michael's house. "I know, come on, let's go."

Rachel hopped out of the car then helped Thalia out of the truck. "Oh Thalia-your eyeliner's smudging."

Thalia laughed, checking the mirror. "God, I look like a raccoon."

"No problem, here," Rachel handed her a makeup wipe and watched as the girl wiped off the smeared eyeliner. When Thalia handed back the wipe, Rachel threw it into her bag, and gave a big smile. "Perfect."

"Thanks," The teen murmured.

"Come along, I want you to meet someone." The red head linked her arm with Thalia's.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see."

They both headed down the sidewalk, Thalia enjoying Rachel's company.

Michael's house was easy to spot; there were teenagers everywhere, drinking, talking, laughing, and a few acting like idiots. The air smelled like barbeque and the distant scent of alcohol.

Both girls pushed their way through the crowd of kids near the front door and laughed as a pair of drunken boys were singing _Blame it (On the alcohol) _by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain.

They walked into the living room, the fog surrounding them. Rachel glanced around the room, looking for that someone. A few people stared at Thalia with almost horrified looks. Their whispers couldn't be heard but it could only be about one thing: Thalia's visit to the hospital.

"Hey, don't let them bother you, it's just stupid gossip." Rachel said.

Even though Rachel was right-Thalia still didn't feel comfortable.

Across the room, a tall boy wearing mostly black stepped out from the kitchen and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Rachel chirped and ran to him. "Nico!" She called out, wrapping him in a hug.

The darkly dressed teen lifted her high and spun her around as if she was simply air. "Thalia, come here!" Rachel motioned for Thalia to join them.

Timidly, Thalia walked over to Rachel and the boy-Nico. A part of her mind thought he looked familiar, but she knew that there couldn't be an explanation for it.

"Thalia, this is Nico. Nico, this is Thalia Grace."

The girl smiled and casually shook Nico's now outstretched hand.

Nico grinned, his dark hair waving slightly. "Nice to meet you, miss."

_Miss?_

"It's nice to meet you too, Nico." _Do I know you?_

Thalia wanted to ask him. She knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Nico and I met at Buxton's-I think I saw you go into bathroom that night, if you were there. We've been getting along really well ever since, haven't we Nic?"

_Buxton's? Could that have something to do with it?_

"Of course, Rach." Nico added, dropping his head to kiss Rachel's.

"Um, Thalia, do you mind if Nic and I hang out? I know I invited you but…" She let the words hang in the air.

_I'll probably regret it, but she's my friend._

"No, of course not. You two have fun, I'll find my way around."

"Thanks a ton, I owe you big time," Rachel smiled. _You bet you do. _"See you later, let me know when you need to leave."

"Alright," Thalia said. "Later."

Nico grinned at the girl, tipped his head-a silent thank you.

Thalia smiled back, but had her own suspicions about him. She just didn't trust him.

Thalia walked over to one of the unoccupied walls and leaned against it. Everywhere she looked someone was kissing, laughing, drinking, or fighting. It was a typical party with teenagers from Manhattan.

The teenager slunk down to the floor, trying to tune out the music.

"Is the party to dull for you?" Called a familiar voice.

No, no it couldn't be. She thought hazily. Thalia looked up into the vibrant eyes of Percy's.

"Are you kidding, it's just the opposite. I'm not really into this whole thing." She said lamely.

"Stool girl doesn't like parties? I'm shocked." Percy said putting his hand on his heart. He grinned.

"What do you want Percy? I thought you understood that I don't want to be around you." Thalia tried to snap at him but she couldn't.

Percy didn't let it bother him. "Well, now you know that I can't," he said, sitting down. "You left in a hurry, and I know that I was probably was pushing too hard, but I didn't think you were the kind to dislike that. You seemed perfectly fine with me, so what changed your mind? And don't tell me that you were 'just playing' with me right back. I can see through that."

Thalia couldn't respond. She couldn't tell him the truth and she didn't want to lie again. Could she really tell him what he needed to hear?

His deep green eyes dug into her soul and she let out a quivering breath.

"Thalia?"  
"Listen, I don't know why you're here and I don't why you're trying so hard to get me to talk to you. But hear me out for a second. I want to talk to you-you can't even begin to imagine how badly I want to-but it wouldn't be the best of ideas. You may be confused but I need you to try to leave me alone, I don't need someone like you invading my life."

"What's so bad about us talking to each other? I'm not trying to 'invade' your life, Thalia. I'm just trying to get to know you, that's all. You seem like someone worth getting to know, but if you don't want me 'invading' your life, then I can leave." Percy's eyes traveled down to her wrist. "Wait," He pulled her arm gently into his hand. "what happened?"

Thalia snatched it away and grimaced. "It's nothing, Percy."

"Sure don't look like nothing. What's going on?"

"I fell down the stairs, that's all."

"And that caused you to get this kind of cut?"

"Yeah," Thalia swallowed the lump in her throat and scooted herself away from him, regretting it the next moment.

"Thalia, what is it? Are you alright?" He asked, worry filling his tone. "I can help you up, if you need it."

"No, it's just the fall fractured a few ribs, but I'm fine. I don't need _your _help." The teen pulled herself up, bracing herself on a table beside her, but she started to collapse.

Percy caught her and carefully lifted her with his hands. "Here," he guided her over to a couch and helped set her down. The moment his hand touched the sides of her stomach as they sat, Thalia flinched away. She could picture Luke's hands traveling up her shirt, and she shoved Percy's hands away abruptly. "Don't Percy."

He put his hands up, sliding away defensively. "I'm sorry. What'd I do?"

"Nothing, it's…it's just a sensitive spot."

"I'm sorry, Thalia, I didn't mean to."

"I know," she breathed, feeling guilty for not letting him have any more information. "Percy?"

The boy looked at her with a kind concern. "Yeah, stool girl?"

She almost smiled. "Why do you want to get to know me? What's the point in getting to know someone who keeps pushing you away?"  
"Because I know that there's always a second chance, and I hope that you'll let me have that chance." He smiled at her delicate and desperate face. The same pale face that had taken such a beating so many times.

Percy's eyes sparkled, they were unlike anything she had ever seen before, and they took her breath away. She could get lost in them any day. Thalia was shocked that someone actually cares for her; someone actually wants to get to know her, someone who doesn't want to harm her.

"I'm sorry Percy, you really don't deserve to be around me, you are far too nice."

"Thalia, hey," Percy spoke quietly and smoothly, his voice soothing every pinched nerve in Thalia's body, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and that includes your kindness. I'm not going to ever dislike you, I just couldn't. Besides, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have anyone to call 'stool girl.'" He said, grinning.

Thalia let out an almost inaudible gasp and smiled. _He thinks I'm beautiful, how can he think that?_

"Percy, you're impossible." She laughed and let her muscles relax entirely.

"That's good, means I've done my job."

"Wow, who knew someone could be proud of such things." She teased back.

"Yeah, who knew?" Percy jumped up from the couch and held out his hand. "Hey, come with me, I want to show you something."

"Something? Like what?" Thalia raised her eyebrows but took his hand.

"Nothing."

"Wait, Percy, what do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly what I said, I don't actually have something to show you, I just wanted to get off the couch." His bright grin became brighter and more beautiful. "Do you like looking at other people's pictures, we could go look at a few? There's a ton on the walls upstairs."

"Not really, but I guess it wouldn't be too bad to give it a try." Thalia was trying to have a good time. She didn't want to worry that somehow Luke would find out and scare her out of it. She decided to make her own decisions for once; and she was enjoying it.

"Awesome," he winked. "come on, stool girl." Percy steered her through the crowds of people and up the long wooden staircase. They laughed after bumping into a couple kissing and having them snap at them groggily.

"Does everyone always get this drunk at parties?" Thalia asked Percy once out of the crowd.

"You don't really get out much do you, stool girl?"

"I guess not." She smiled, letting herself really enjoy the company of a guy who wasn't trying to hurt her. Percy was different and it warmed her heart.

They continued down the hall and browsed the walls, giggling as they looked at all of the old pictures. Thalia stopped chuckling and dropped her gaze. She carefully leaned against the wall . She couldn't get over a sound that was slipping in her hearing, it sounded almost as Luke's voice tucked in a whisper.

_He's not here, is he? Why would he be whispering even if he was?_

Percy saw the alarm in her face and his bright grin faded into concern. "Thalia, what is it?" He asked, crouching down near her.

"Do you hear whispering?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He switched his gaze back and forth between her and the continually digressing hall; trying to understand what was going on. "I'm not following why you're so alarmed by it."

"I think I know that voice." Thalia said giving him a quick glance. She took a deep breath. Thalia pushed the bedroom door but Percy swiftly pulled her back.

"Hold on there, stool girl, you can't just barge in the room. Something could be going on in there."

_Something, no, he wouldn't do that to me. Not Luke._

"Nothing's going on in there. The only thing going on is you refusing to let me go in. Percy, I need to know what's going on in there." The teen said, sliding her arm out of his grasp. Percy followed right behind her as she peered into the bedroom, looking around for anyone, or Luke. She stepped through the doorway and the hushed sounds became clearer. There were two teenagers kissing passionately on the bed and when she looked at the boy more carefully, Thalia gasped.

"Luke?" She murmured in disbelief.

Luke and the stranger broke away from each other, Luke almost falling off the bed in shock. Luke's eyes were wide and filled with surprise. He jumped to his feet, muttering a curse, while the other girl sat on the bed with her eyes pinned on Percy. She was embarrassed and her face was flushed.

The moment Luke really realized what had just happened, his veins pulsed and his jaw was set; he was angry. "Thalia, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Rachel, who-who's _that_?"

"No one she's-well-I was just showing her around." He stammered.

"Luke, you can't make excuses! If you had been showing her around, you wouldn't have been making out with her. Just stop lying to me, Luke!" Thalia cried. She felt tears welling up as she turned to leave. "_Don't _follow me, Luke, we need space."

Percy looked at all three of them, utterly confused. He didn't know why Thalia reacted so strongly, but he was starting piece the puzzle together.

"Thalia, look we talk about this-"

"No-we _can't_, Luke. Have fun with your new toy, Luke, I hope she's worth it." Thalia rushed out of the room and down the hall, leaving Luke helplessly staring after where she had been. He rubbed his neck and started to follow her but Percy stopped him, catching Luke by his shirt.

"Didn't she just say to not follow her, so where do you think you're going?" Percy's voice was urgent and warning but still calm.

Luke scoffed and shoved Percy's arm away. "And just who do you think you are, she's my girlfriend, she'll understand."

"No, _you _need to understand," Percy gripped Luke's shirt with both hands and yanked the boy towards him. There was a slim space in the doorway and the make out queen slipped out of the room, afraid. "She's important to me, and I won't let you near her if she doesn't want you there. She may be your 'girlfriend' but you're downright sick if you think you just two time her like that. Stay. Away. From. Thalia. Or you'll seriously regret ever knowing her. And me."

Luke laughed at Percy and regarded him darkly. "She's important to you? Hate to break you, Perce, but she and I are together so back off, because you'll never have a chance with her. Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to threaten anyone?" Percy let Luke shove his hands away but the green-eyed boy was becoming infuriated.

"I am _not _the kind of guy you want to be messing with. So stay away from me and my life, _Percy_." Luke spat.

Percy flinched momentarily but then drove his cold eyes into Luke's. "Get out of here, Luke, you're wasted." The boy turned away from Luke and ran after Thalia.

"Thalia!" he called once downstairs in the foggy room. "Thalia, where are you?" Percy muttered through his teeth. He checked the entire basement and hurried outside, calling her name over and over again.

"Percy," Thalia sobbed quietly; she was crouched down near a bush, her head in her knees while tears flowed freely.

"Thalia!" Percy breathed, running over to her and immediately crouching down. "Hey, it's okay, he's not going to bother you. Everything's fine."

_I wish._ Thalia let out a crippled sigh and winced as the pain caught up with her. "No, no, it's not."

"Hey, come here," Percy gently pulled Thalia into him and wrapped his arms around her as a shelter from the world. "I'm not going to let him near you, if you don't want to see him-he won't see you, okay?"

Thalia let her hands wrap perfectly around his body and nuzzled herself in his support.

"Okay." She sobbed.

Percy sat there with her, holding her fragile body, and kept his eyes out for Luke.

Thalia breathed in his salty, ocean scent and committed it to memory. After tonight, she might never see Percy again. When Luke gets a hold on her, she'll be in for it.

If only Percy could really stop Luke from getting near her.

Just a few feet behind them, Luke stood watching for the moment that Percy would let go of Thalia. He was furious and he would soon take out his revenge on Percy. Walking towards them, he whispered under his breath, "I knew he was bad news, and now, now I'm not letting him get away with it." A sickly grin crept up his lips and he wobbled forward, utterly wasted and furious, but in his mind-up for the challenge.


End file.
